Order of the Champions of the Lion
Order of the Champions of the Lion or commonly called Champions of the Lion, is an military Order whom is well known for leading their 175th Lions Shade Legion a branch that is part of the Alliance Military. They started off as a Stormwindian noble house by the name of House Helden that was founded by Lord Sigmar Helden I under the High king Barathen Wrynn in 547 K. C., whom House Helden swore loyalty to along side the 175th Lions Shade Legion making House Helden and officially recognized as a house of Stormwindian nobility within the Stormwind House of Nobles. The house later swore loyalty to each of his successors up to , Anduin Wrynn after the former kings passing of Varian Wrynn at the Broken Isles. The house would later be reformed by Lord Sigmar Helden III after the passing of his father Imperious Von Mortis, born Sigmar Helden II in February of the year 628 in The Kings Calendar. Noteworthy Families * House Helden * House Solomon * House Van Hallson Coat of Arms Due to it formerly being a house the Order of the Champions of the Lion does share a coat of arms with the former ruling house; House Helden Colors * Blue: '''Symbolizes loyalty, integrity, confidence and self-righteousness. * '''White: Stands for perfectionism and reflection. * Gold: '''Symbolizes wealth, nobility, warmth, happiness, emotional strength, uplifting spirit and enthusiasm for life. '''Symbolism * Lions head wearing a crown: '''Stands for might in military and strength in ones self. It also stand for leadership, nobility and courage. * '''A skull wearing a crown: The skull though above the lion is meant to be reflection of one self (in the case the lion) and ones own achievements after life and what one is remembered for (The crown). It stands for long standing remembrance, deathless courage, immortality and perseverance even in death. * Two lions at each side of the crest: These two lions stand as a reflection of each-other. The one on the lighter side on the left as a Emblem of majesty and nobility. While the one on the darker side to the right stands as a Emblem of strength and courage. Motto * "Gory to the Lion!" ~ A Motto and chant which is used within the Order to show pride in serving under the Lions banner or The Grand Alliance as most would call it. The Order's Code What is your duty? "To serve the king’s will." What is his will? "To fight and die." What do we fight for? "We fight to protect his people and the alliance." What is your reason? "To know loyalty, Honor and Pride." Holdings Description of Lands and Estate Stonefield is mostly known for its farm lands next to the Stonefield Garrison. Providing mainly corn and west for the city of Stormwind or the people of westfall in need. Stonefield is a land with modest earnings but, what it lacks in resources and population, House Helden along with the other houses under the Champions of the Lion banner make up for in their military service to the Crown and the Wynn family. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Founder ... History Timeline .... Current Year During recent years House Helden has aided through the Blood War between the alliance and Horde as well as aided withing Kul Tiras and Zandalar and continue on to defending Azeroth against the Old God N'zoth. Upon the year 628 on The Kings Calendar during the Alliances campaign against the horde camp within Stomsong Valley Lord Imperious Von Mortis was slain, after already being wounded in a previous battle prior to the Campaign and fighting against the Horde camp. A few mounts after his death the House Helden land in Stonefield where given to Lord Sigmar HeldeN III . Where he was made into the new House Master and Lord of House Helden. However about two months after the passing of Lord-count Imperious Von Mortis, Lord Sigmar Helden III reformed the house into 'Order of the Champions of the Lion' turning the Noble house military house into a full military order under the leaders ship of House Helen Category:Bloodlines of Stormwind Category:Alliance Military Organizations